


Twelve Hours

by edibleflowers



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Episode: s02e01 Kiss Kiss Bang Bang, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edibleflowers/pseuds/edibleflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the action, Jack and Ianto attempt to reconnect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twelve Hours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lemniskate67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemniskate67/gifts).



> Post-"Kiss Kiss Bang Bang" fic, requested by lemniskate67.
> 
> Originally posted on September 19, 2009, on my Livejournal.

They can't go back to the Hub, obviously, and just as obviously they can't go back to their own homes until the twelve hours they just lived through have passed again. It's as much out of necessity as a desire to make amends with his team that Jack suggests getting a suite at one of Cardiff's best hotel-spa resorts, and he's relieved when everyone agrees to it. It'll take a little while for him to reassert his authority.

It takes a hefty tip to the desk clerk to get them checked in this late, but Jack throws in his best charming smile and the woman visibly shivers as she assigns them the best suite. When she hands over the keys, her returned smile is far more than merely courteous. Jack winks and walks away from her to distribute the room keys.

Upstairs, they have a commanding view of Cardiff, but no one really cares after the madness of the last twelve hours, and so Jack finds himself standing by the window alone while the others choose bedrooms. He smiles, though, glad to be back among them -- where he belongs -- and standing sentry over his city.

The sound of a door opening, a good twenty minutes after everything's gone silent, makes Jack turn in surprise. Ianto's standing in the doorway of the room he's chosen, his suit jacket removed. He looks surprisingly vulnerable in the pink shirt, his shoulders angular, torso narrow. Jack noticed before, but didn't have time to think about it: Ianto's lost weight.

"Are you going to stay out there all night?" Ianto says quietly.

The corner of Jack's mouth curls up. "I didn't know I was invited."

Ianto arrests himself just short of actually rolling his eyes. He holds an arm out, gesturing into the bedroom. "You're invited," he says.

* * *

They're still circling each other, a little wary. Jack removes his coat and hangs it up; Ianto doesn't make any gesture to help him. Ianto takes off his tie, untucks his shirt, standing on the far side of the bed, and despite the invitation Jack's starting to wonder if Ianto really wants him there. He slips his braces down and lets them hang on his hips, sits to take off his boots.

"This is all right?" he asks, looking up at Ianto.

Ianto blinks at him. "Of course it is." No _sir_ , at least. Jack smiles gently.

"You just seem... tense." He stands, begins unbuttoning his shirt. "Not changing your mind about the date, are you?"

"No, no," Ianto replies quickly. He's stopped undressing altogether, hands awkward on narrow hips. "It's just." He finally looks up at Jack again, eyes dark. "It's been -- hard. Getting used to you not being here. And now you're back, and I don't even know how to start."

Jack takes in a breath. "Fair enough," he says. "I was serious about the date. I want to do this all properly. We can take it as slow as you like."

Ianto nods briefly, gives Jack one of his swift smiles. "And if I want you to come over here and kiss me?"

Jack starts to smile now. He steps around the bed, reaching for Ianto for the first time since -- his mind shies away. Since before. Ianto comes to him, tilting his head, their mouths meeting in a soft exploring kiss. Bringing a hand up to cradle the back of Ianto's head, Jack starts to think things just might be all right between them after all.


End file.
